Johan's gardening troubles & sweet, loving times
by tenmaandjohanwanttoofuck
Summary: [EXPLICIT CONTENT] A tender and romantic story about Tenma and Johan's beautiful gay love. Context: Johan keeps a Japanese garden at their house and is really intense about it. He talks to the plants and doesn't let Tenma touch anything. It's a good outlet for him, sometimes he can't be around people and he just needs some quality plant time. And some quality Tenma time. (by Seth)


Tenma heard the sound of the sliding door being opened, followed by a couple of heavy footsteps and a scraping of boots on the rug. He looked up from where he was stretched out on the couch, in a white t-shirt and deep blue boxer briefs, and saw Johan diligently removing his heavy gardening boots. He dusted them off before placing them in their designated spot by the back door. He carefully peeled off his gardening gloves next, then pulled out a handkerchief from his back pocket and wiped his brow with it.

Tenma smiled to himself, watching Johan's determined face and deliberate movements. He seemed distracted, his mussed up hair crowned by the golden light of late afternoon that streamed through the sliding glass door.

Johan looked up suddenly and saw Tenma, who was lying on his back on the couch, a book resting on his stomach.

"Oh, hello," Johan said. He seemed caught off guard.

"How is the garden?" Tenma said.

Johan sighed. "It's fine," he said. "It's not… what I'd like it to be."

"Why not? I thought it looked really nice yesterday."

Johan shook his head and averted his eyes. "The bonsai isn't growing correctly, and the bamboo is getting unruly, and I think I didn't plan the layout to account for the—"

"Johan," Tenma said. "It's okay. It doesn't have to be perfect."

Johan looked up at him and scowled. "Well, I'm glad _you_ think so, but I've been working on this garden for months now, and it just doesn't look the way I want it to, and I… I…."

He trailed off, looking suddenly disarmed. Tenma was watching him, his deep brown eyes gentle and warm.

"What?" Johan said.

"Oh—nothing," Tenma said. "You just…" He smiled. "Come here."

Johan blushed a little and looked away. "I'm all dirty and… sweaty," he said.

"You know I don't mind," said Tenma.

Johan padded over to the couch and sat gingerly on the edge beside Tenma. Tenma sat up and scooted over next to him. He examined Johan's face for a moment, then licked his thumb and reached up to brush a streak of mud from his cheek.

Johan flinched and batted Tenma's hand away. "Kenzou! Where are your manners," he said. He sounded stern, but he was suppressing a grin.

Tenma shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "I guess I just forget about them when I someone as cute as you."

Johan scoffed and folded his arms, but Tenma could see the playful glint in his blue eyes.

"You're shameless, aren't you," he said. "At least let me get cleaned up first." He stood up, giving Tenma a pointed look before walking off towards the bedroom.

Tenma stretched out on the couch again and returned to his book. After a little while, he heard Johan come downstairs and go into the kitchen. The kettle began to whistle a few minutes later.

Tenma looked up as Johan returned to the living room. His hair was damp and unkempt, and he was wearing a deep red silk robe. He carried a mug in each hand. He held one out towards Tenma.

"I made you some tea," he said. "Sit up."

Tenma did, taking the mug from Johan. Johan sat down next to him and took a few delicate sips, then settled back against the couch.

They sat there for a few minutes, each one lost in thought, Johan watching the birds travel to and from the bird feeder outside, Tenma taking in the sweet, spicy smell of the tea and the clean, aquatic scent of Johan's hair.

Tenma drained his mug and set it down on the low table in front of the couch. He moved a little closer to Johan and peered at him with concern. Johan didn't seem to notice. He was still staring out the back door.

Tenma reached up and brushed a lock of damp blonde hair out of Johan's face. Johan broke from his reverie and closed his eyes as Tenma began to stroke his hair, gently untangling it with deft fingers.

"Are you thinking about that garden again?" Tenma said quietly.

Johan furrowed his brow, but didn't open his eyes. "I want it to be perfect," he said. He gripped the mug in his hands tighter.

"I know," Tenma said. "You've worked hard on it. It's beautiful."

Johan sighed. Tenma stroked his cheek, and Johan opened his eyes, looking at him, watching his serene expression.

"It's Sunday," Tenma murmured. "I have work tomorrow." He paused, taking the mug gently from Johan and placing it on the table, then held Johan's hands in his. "Don't worry about the garden."

Johan looked at him for a moment, then leaned forward quickly and kissed Tenma on the cheek. He put his hands on Tenma's chest, and Tenma grinned, allowing Johan to push him onto his back and climb on top of him.

Johan took Tenma's head in his hands, burying his slim fingers in Tenma's thick black hair. He looked down at him for a moment, his blue eyes glinting with anticipation. Then they kissed softly, Tenma wrapping his arms around Johan, pulling him down further. Tenma let his hands travel over Johan's back and down to his waist as their kisses deepened. His fingers found the sash securing Johan's robe, and he started to loosen it. They began to kiss open-mouthed, their tongues and soft lips meeting and unmeeting in quickening passion as Tenma undid Johan's robe and slipped his hands underneath its fine silk.

Johan bit down on Tenma's lip, lightly at first, then again more firmly. Tenma inhaled deeply and tilted his head back, letting Johan kiss and nip a trail down his jaw and neck. He slid his hands down Johan's lower back and onto the soft curves of his ass. Johan began to breathe a little harder as he felt Tenma's broad hands moving over his body. He paused just below Tenma's collarbone to bite and suck at the delicate skin there. Tenma let out a small yelp, and then laughed as Johan bit at him again.

Johan grinned against Tenma's skin, then sat up quickly. He watched Tenma's face, noticing the light blush on his cheeks, the pieces of unruly black hair that fell in front of his eyes, his strong jaw and the shadow of stubble on his chin.

He put his hand on Tenma's chest, trailing his finger down it, and gazed into his eyes.

"Do you want to go to the bedroom and get the lube?" he said softly.

Tenma looked back at him for a moment, his eyes traveling over Johan's body. His robe was open, and Tenma could see the definition of his collar bones and the pale, soft skin of his chest and belly. A barely visible shimmer of blonde hair ran down from his bellybutton to his cock, just beginning to get hard.

Tenma nodded quickly, then slid off the couch and went off towards the bedroom. When he returned, Johan was leaning against the far arm of the couch. He had taken off his robe, and was lying against it, the rich crimson of its fabric framing his pale, slim body. He was stroking his cock slowly, his eyes closed, head tilted back.

Johan opened his eyes as Tenma sat down on the couch before him. He smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. They stayed there for a few moments, kissing deeply, their mouths wet, lips soft and supple against each other.

Johan slipped his hands below the hem of Tenma's shirt. He helped Tenma pull it over his arms and head, then started to tug the waistband of Tenma's boxer briefs down. Tenma leaned backwards, settling down onto the couch as Johan pulled his boxers off.

Johan poured some lube into his hand. He took Tenma's cock and started stroking it slowly, getting it slick and wet. Then he moved forward, crawling on his hands and knees until his hips were level with Tenma's. He reached behind him and took Tenma's cock in his hand.

Johan waited for a moment. Tenma reached up and stroked his cheek, slipping his other hand down onto Johan's waist. He smiled a little, then nodded at the question in Johan's eyes.

Johan closed his eyes and lowered himself down onto Tenma's cock. He eased it inside of him slowly, feeling its thickness and warmth. He placed his hands on either side of Tenma's shoulders and started to rock back and forth, sliding up and down on his cock. Tenma inhaled deeply, then exhaled, spreading Johan's ass apart with both hands. He started thrusting his hips gently in time with Johan's movements.

Johan tilted his head back and moaned, feeling Tenma's cock thrusting into his ass, sliding back out almost completely, then pushing back in.

Johan looked down at Tenma, who was watching him with lusty eyes, lips parted, chest rising up and down. He kept moving his hips slowly and rhythmically against Tenma's as he brought his upper body down towards him, sinking as low as he could. He ran his fingers through Tenma's hair.

"Kenzou…" he breathed.

Tenma looked back up at him. "Yes?"

"I…" Johan bit his lip as Tenma thrusted into him again. His cock was hard, a few beads of precum beginning to drip from it. "I want you… so bad."

"You can have me," Tenma murmured. He began thrusting into Johan more deeply.

"God, yes," Johan moaned. He held himself there, letting Tenma fuck him for a little while longer, savoring the feeling of his thick cock pushing in and out of his ass. Then he kissed Tenma's neck and nuzzled at his ear.

"Please, could you…" he whispered. He paused, his breath growing more shallow. "Take me. From behind."

Tenma nodded and slid his cock out of Johan's ass. Johan climbed off of him and sank onto the floor, lying on his stomach, watching over his shoulder as Tenma got down on his knees behind him. He began running his hands up Johan's legs, then over his ass and all the way up his back as he lowered himself down over Johan. He propped himself up on his elbows and knees and put his head down, his lips meeting the nape of Johan's neck. He kissed him there, lightly, then again and again, moving up his neck, stroking Johan's blonde hair with his fingers. Johan closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of Tenma's body just above his own, Tenma's hard cock brushing against his lower back.

"Kenzou…" Johan breathed. "Could you… eat me out? Just a little."

"Yes," Tenma whispered. He gave Johan's cheek a kiss, then moved himself down until he was lying on his belly behind him, between Johan's parted legs. He spread Johan's ass apart with his hands and lowered his head, then gave his asshole one long, slow lick.

Johan moaned. Tenma licked him again, moving his tongue in slow, languid circles, one way, and then the other. He pressed one finger against Johan's taint, making Johan moan again, louder this time. Tenma let his tongue push gently into Johan's asshole and felt Johan clench around it, felt him start to thrust his hips forward instinctually.

Johan reached back and put his hand on Tenma's head. Tenma looked up and saw Johan twist around to look at him. His cheeks were flushed, his lips parted, breath coming quick and shallow.

"Are you ready for me now?" Tenma said.

Johan nodded quickly, lust and desperation filling his eyes. Tenma pushed himself up onto his knees. He pulled Johan's hips towards him until Johan was pressed up against his cock, still hard, still wet with lube. Then, breathing heavily, he took his cock in his hand and eased it carefully into Johan's ass.

Tenma heard another moan escape from Johan's mouth. His arms were at his sides, clutching the rug with his fingers, resting his cheek on the floor. Tenma began to thrust, letting Johan pull him in, feeling the tightness and heat of Johan's ass around his cock.

He leaned forward, still thrusting, his long hair falling in front of his face, the gentle muscles of his arms and shoulders tensed. He reached around to take Johan's hard cock in his hand. Johan moaned again, louder, and his body started to quiver. Tenma began stroking Johan's cock as he fucked him, his thrusts deep and slow, his hand moving quickly.

"Aahh, God—" Johan moaned. He arched his back, taking Tenma's cock in his ass as deeply as he could. "You're so—you're so good to me—"

Tenma moved his hand faster, gripping Johan's cock firmly. He pulled his cock almost all the way out of Johan's ass, then thrusted hard back into him.

Johan's stomach clenched. He shut his eyes. He felt pleasure bloom inside him, slowly at first, then with mounting intensity and pressure—and then he came, letting himself cry out, cum spurting from his cock with each of Tenma's thrusts. He moaned again, legs shaking, until his climax subsided, leaving him panting and pulsing with heat.

Tenma let go of Johan's cock. Keeping himself inside Johan, he gently lowered himself down until their bodies were almost parallel, his legs stretched out behind him. He wrapped his arm around Johan's neck, letting Johan rest his head against his forearm. He kept himself propped up with the other arm, and began to move again, pushing his cock in and out carefully and slowly.

Tenma felt the muscles in his stomach and thighs tighten. He buried his head in Johan's neck, inhaling the sweet, warm scent of his sweat, feeling Johan's asshole grip him tightly. He moved his hips a little faster.

"Johan—" he breathed. Johan moaned lightly in response. "Johan, I—"

Tenma's orgasm burst suddenly within him. He thrusted hard into Johan's ass, pleasure pulsing through him in overpowering waves, shooting his hot cum deep inside Johan's body. He moaned against Johan's neck, shutting his eyes and pressing into him as hard as he could, his body quivering in ecstasy. He heard Johan moan in response, their voices intertwining, sharing delicious pleasure.

Tenma sighed deeply as his climax waned. He sunk down on top of Johan and lay there for a moment, panting, his cock still inside Johan's ass. Then he pulled out and fell heavily to the ground, lying on his side next to Johan.

Johan turned to face him. They lay there for a moment, just watching each other and breathing, their bodies bathed in the deep gold sunlight pouring through the windows.

"What were you going to say?" Johan murmured.

"When?" said Tenma.

"When you were about to cum."

"Oh, I…." Tenma thought for a moment. "I… I love you, Johan. I love you. So much."

Johan gazed at him for a little while, then smiled, his eyes affectionate and serene. He reached up and pushed a lock of Tenma's hair behind his ear, then kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you back," he said. "My Kenzou."

Tenma smiled, a deep, satisfying calm spreading through his body. He intertwined his fingers with Johan's, and they lay beside each other, the waning light and shared heat of their bodies settling over them as they sank into blissful rest.


End file.
